


Fixing Edward

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon gets caught doing something he denies doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Edward

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fixing Edward  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,000  
>  **Prompt:** Embarrassment  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore  
>  **Summary:** Damon gets caught doing something he denies doing.  
>  **A/N:** written for my 100_tales table [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/235927.html#cutid1) and for tvdblood_shots

Damon couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as the words simply flew across the pages. This wasn’t as hard as he had been led to believe it would be. A few minutes passed and with a flourish he placed a period at the end of the last sentence before reading what he had just written. 

He quickly bowed his head over the pages, erased the last words, replacing them. _There, that was better._

 

“What are you doing, Damon?”

Damon jumped as if he had been shot and quickly slammed the book shut. “Nothing.”

 _Nothing?_ Stefan stared at his brother with a look of doubt on his face. If it really was nothing then why did his brother look so damn guilty? 

Without another word, Stefan grabbed the book from the desk before his brother could stop him.

“Give that back, Stefan. It’s none of your business.”

“That’s never stopped you before, Damon. So why should it stop me?”

“Stefan.”

Stefan shot his brother a look before he flipped open the book. His eyes widened as he began to read. 

 

_He had fought against himself for so long, fought what he was, what he wanted, but he couldn’t deny it any longer. He was a vampire and that was something no amount of love, or wanting would ever change. A huge sigh escaped him as he stared at the young woman in his arms. She really was his very own special brand of heroin. He buried his face in the space between her shoulder and her neck and inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to fill him, to become part of him._

_Unable to withstand the torment of denying himself any longer he finally succumbed. With a low growl echoing through the room, he slid his fangs into the soft skin of her neck. He wasn’t sure whether her gurgled cry was acceptance or fear and frankly he didn’t give a damn._

_Blood, warm, wet and inviting, flowed into his mouth, caressing his throat. His arms tightened around her, pinning her against him, as he drank deeply. Through the haze of bloodlust, he could feel her life ebbing, leaving her. He had fought so hard against turning her but now he didn’t have a choice. He laid her on the bed, a sense of possession filled him as he bit into her thigh. She would be his for all time._

 

Stefan stared at his brother in complete and utter shock. He just couldn’t believe it. Damon had actually written.... No. It couldn’t be true. As much as he dreaded asking the question, he had to know the truth. “You... you wrote...” Stefan swallowed hard before he continued, “Fanfic?”

“What? No.” Damon’s mouth fell open in shock as he shook his head. How in the hell did his brother come up with such things?

Stefan waved the book in front of his brother’s face. “Yes. You did.”

“I did no such thing. I would never write...” Damon couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

Once more Stefan waved the book. “What do you call this?”

A look of relief crossed his face. “That’s not fanfic.”

“No?” 

“No. It’s not.”

“I know what fanfic is and this..” Stefan held the book up. “This is fanfic.”

Damon had had enough. He jerked the book out of his brother’s hand and placed it in the desk drawer. “It is not fanfic. I would never write that. Besides I have too many things to do to ever have the time to do it anyway.” Damon crossed his arms over his chest. “I was just fixing it.”

Stefan couldn’t help but be a little confused. “What were you fixing?”

Damon reached across his desk and pulled a book from the shelf. The word ‘Twilight’ was in big letters on the front cover. “Edward was a wimp. No self-respecting vampire would act the way he was acting. It’s bad enough she had him sparkling I couldn’t just let him stay a wuss. Ergo, I was fixing him.”

Stefan was amazed. He couldn’t quite comprehend how his brother actually believed what he was saying. But there could be no doubt. Damon did in fact believe he hadn’t written fanfic, despite the evidence to the contrary. 

But before he could begin to speak, his brother asked the question he had been hoping to avoid since he had let that little tidbit slip earlier.

“And how exactly do you know about fanfic?”

If he could blush now would be the time. “I...um.. That is to say...” 

“You wrote it!?” Damon couldn’t believe it. His little brother was giving him grief for something he’d done himself. 

“What? No!” Stefan let out a sigh. “But I have read a few of them.”

“Really? Why?’ He didn’t understand why anyone would want to write fanfic much less read it.

Damon wasn’t aware he’d spoken out loud until Stefan answered him.

“People write fanfic to fix what they think is wrong, or needs repair in a book, tv show, movie, and to basically give a happy ending to the character, couple of their choice. Which is what you did.” Stefan couldn’t help but tease as he shot a quick glance at his brother.

Damon glared at his brother. “I told you I was fixing him.”

“Really?” At Damon’s nod he continued, “Okay, then why didn’t you just let Edward kill her?”

Damon rolled his eyes. Apparently his brother didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. “Are you insane? I couldn’t let him do that. The hero always gets the girl. Besides, Edward and Bella belong together. Everyone knows that.” 

“Uh huh.” Stefan nodded his head as he began to walk out the door. He paused over the threshold, and turned to look at his brother. “I hate to break it to you, Damon. But you wrote fanfic.”

Stefan’s laughter echoed through the room as he walked out of the door just before a vase, aimed at his head, fell to the floor.


End file.
